Love conquers all
by UsagiEvans1996
Summary: Elena has just turned her emotions back on, and she is struggling with her life. Now she realizes that maybe Damon isn't the one that holds her heart.
1. Chapter 1

Love conquers all

_**Elena has just turned her emotions back on, and she is struggling with her life. She is realizing that she has lost her brother and she burned her house down. Now that the sire bond is broken, she is realizing that her feelings for Damon may not have been real after all. She also realizes that maybe Damon isn't the one that holds her heart any longer.**_

_**Dear Diary, many things have happened. Jeremy is dead, my house is nothing but ashes, and I have managed to alienate my two best friends. I have hurt Stefan beyond belief. Damon is still upset over New York. I have killed people, I have attacked April, and Matt. I almost lost Matt because I refused to turn my switch back on. My emotions are crushing me. That grief of everything that has happened is starting to crush me. However I believe that I can do this. **_

_**That's because of Stefan. Stefan has been helping me get through this. He has been helping me get ahold of my emotions. And it's working. Before I wanted nothing more than to rip Katherine's head off. And she has helped me control that anger. And now that the sire bond is broken, I realized that my feelings for Damon have diminished. I do still care for him. But I don't love him. Stefan will never forgive me for sleeping with Damon just days after we broke up. And now Damon will hate me forever. **_

Elena looked up from her journal. She could feel all her feelings going haywire. She took deep breaths and calmed herself down. She puts her journal down and heads downstairs. She was now in a spare room in the Salvatore house. "Morning Elena." She turned and saw Damon, holding his usual glass of bourbon.

"Morning Damon." She said quietly. "Everything okay?" he asked as he saw the worry in her eyes. "Yes, everything is fine." Damon walked over and stood in front of her. "You are as beautiful as ever." Damon reached his hand to touch her on the cheek. She backed away.

"Damon, we need to talk." He frowned and nodded. They walked to the living room. Elena talked to Damon about the sire bond and her feelings. "I should have known that you didn't love me. It was stupid of me to think that you loved me. It will always once again, be Stefan." He said in anger. "I'm sorry Damon."

Damon got up to leave. "Damon please... I never meant to hurt you. And I thought that it would hurt less if I told you sooner than later." Damon turned around quickly. "You thought that it would hurt me less!? How stupid are you!?" he yelled in anger.

"Damon this isn't what I wanted. I never wanted to hurt you. You are important to me. I love you both but I am in love with Stefan. You wanted me to break the sire bond because you wanted to know if it was real." She begged him to understand.

"Yes! And you claimed that whatever you felt for me was real! You said that you loved me!" he yelled in anger. "I'm sorry Damon. I never wanted this to happen to you!" Damon looked at Elena. "Get out of here."

Elena looked at him in pain. "Damon- Elena get the hell out of here. Get the hell out of my life." Damon said quietly, the anger radiating off his body. Her eyes filled with tears. "Damon please- Elena get the fuck out of here. You really are like Katherine. You strung both of us along and then you picked Stefan."

Elena stood there in shock and hurt. "You deserve to rot in hell." Damon threw the glass at the fire. "Rot in hell." He walked to the door, slamming it as he walked out. Stefan came down after he heard the slam.

He saw the look on her face. "Elena? Are you okay?" she looked at him, tears streaming down her face. "No, none of this is okay! He's right I deserve to rot in hell for everything that I did!" Stefan came down and hugged her. "Did you hear everything?" she asked him. Stefan nodded.

She looked up at Stefan. "I am so sorry Stefan. For everything that I put you through. I have hurt you terribly." Stefan put a hand on her cheek. "Elena, it's okay. Remember, I have don't bad things to you too. I bit you, attacked you, tried to run you off the Wickery Bridge, and then treated you like shit."

Stefan looked down at her. "And not to be rude but I still you too. I heard that part." He said with a smile. She looked in his eyes. "Do you think that I am like Katherine? Never." He said. "I have never thought that you were like Katherine. You are the most loving person that I know."

"You are the woman that I love the most. And I couldn't love you if you were anything like Katherine. You are the exact opposite of everything that she was. Damon can go to hell for what he said." Elena smiled slightly.

"Stefan, I am so sorry that I slept with Damon .you are the most important person in my life. I hope you can forgive me." Stefan smiled. "It's okay. You were sired. I don't blame you for doing these things. And I'm sorry that I slept with Rebekah." Elena chuckled slightly.

"Well we both made mistakes. Why don't we just start over?" Elena nodded and smiled. Her smile slowly disappears. Stefan sighed and looked at her. "Damon had no right to say what he did. You are not at fault for this." Elena nodded. "I'm going to rest for a while." Stefan nodded and watched her walk away.

He was pissed. He grabbed his jacket, started his motorcycle, and headed to the grill. He came into the grill and there was his brother, at the bar. He walked up and stood beside him. "Hello brother. What do you want Stefan? I want to talk to you."

He put his arm around his shoulder, and guided him outside. They walked into the parking lot. So what did you want to talk about?" Stefan came up and punched Damon to the ground. "What the hell was that for!? That's for Elena." He chuckled. "Ah I see, then you heard our little conversation."

"Do you think that Elena is enjoying this!? She hates herself for what she did to you. And she believes that she does deserve to be in hell. It's my feeling brother." Damon said smugly. "But how can you say that shit to her!? Because she does deserve it!" Damon yelled getting up.

"All of that cursed bloodline deserves to be in hell. Elena is just like Katherine." Stefan began punching Damon into the concrete. "You son of a bitch!" he yelled as he could hear and feel his brothers bones breaking. "Stefan! Stefan stop!" he felt someone touch his arm. He turned all vamped out to Elena.

"It's okay. Just calm down. Enough." Stefan backed up from Damon. Damon got up, and looked at them. "Right make sure that precious Stefan is okay." Elena came up and slapped him across the face. "I am so sick of you walking around complaining how unfair it is that you can't have me. If you don't like how your life is then change it. Quit blaming everyone else for your misery."

"I slept with you, yes I said that I loved you, and yes I said that it was real. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I will hate myself forever for what I did to you. Now you can hate me, but at least the truth was said." Damon looked at her.

"I love you Elena. But I'm tired of having my heart ripped from my chest. I'm ready to get out of here, and never come back. And unlike you I won't turn my emotions off because my brother isn't alive." Elena gasped and she slapped him hard again. Go to hell, you son of a bitch. I have looked past everything that you have done to me, to my friends, to Stefan but you know what? I am done. I'm done trying to find something redeeming about you."

Elena walked away. Stefan looked at him and followed her. Damon wiped the blood from his face, and headed to his car. He laid his head back and closed his eyes. "You know what? I could really use my best friend right now." Alaric looked at him from the passenger seat.

"Yeah and you know what I would say? Youre an asshole, and you deserve everything that happened to you tonight. Why do you always run Damon?" Damon opened his eyes. "I can feel you scolding me. And I deserve it. I didn't lose her because of the sire bond, I lost her because I was an asshole." He sighed angrily and hit the steering wheel.

Elena walked down the familiar street, she walked up the yard, and there was her house, burnt to ashes. She began crying and sobbing. She dropped to her knees. She cried out in agony. "Jeremy, I miss you so much. Please I can't do this by myself. Please come back to me. Everyone is gone. I'm all alone." She said as she cried.

She felt arms wrap around her. She recognized his scent. Stefan. "I'm here Elena. You are not all alone." She turned and cried into his chest, her tears soaking his shirt. "I'm sorry Stefan I am whining. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, you are grieving. And it's okay. You shouldn't always have to be strong from everything." Elena nodded.

She felt his lips on her forehead. She raised her lips to meet his. Their lips met with the passion and lust of the past nine months. They broke apart. "I love you Stefan. I love you too Elena." Stefan returned to her lips. Next thing she knew she was in his room.

He took her shirt off and began kissing down her chest. Elena moaned as she ripped his shirt over his head. She pulled his lips back to meet hers. She moaned in his mouth. Stefan picked her up and she locked her ankles around his waist. Stefan growled out as he felt her grind her pelvis against his. They made love quite a bit that night.

Stefan opened his eyes and looked over to see Elena facing him, sleeping. Her face was so peaceful. He smiled as he turned over to face her. "Youre staring." Stefan chuckled. "You were the one that said it was romantic." Elena opened her eyes. "I said that gazing is romantic. Staring is just creepy."

Stefan laughed and hit her with a pillow. "Ah!" Elena cried as she hit him back. They chased each other around the house. Her cell rang. "Hello? **Elena, hey we are doing the spell tonight.** Really**? Yeah, if I don't then Silas will go after the rest of you. **Where do you want to meet? **The high school.** Okay see you soon Bon**. Bye."** They hung up. Elena looked over at Stefan. "Bonnie is doing the spell tonight, the one that will bring down the veil." Stefan nodded.

**Later that Evening**

Stefan and Elena arrived at the high school. "It's like a tornado out there." Elena nodded. They got out, and met up with Caroline inside. Stefan pushed Elena behind him. Elena looked and became angry.

"What the hell are you doing here? Your little witch friend invited me." She smiled smugly. "Did you miss me Stefan? Shut up Katherine." They walked past her. Bonnie did the spell and the veil was down. "It's done." Elena nodded. Elena looked at Stefan. "Stefan can you come with me?" he nodded.

He knew where she wanted to go. The weather calmed and they headed to the cemetery. She walked and there he was. "Brother and friend? Who came up with that?" She smiled and dropped to her knees. She threw the dead flowers as she broke down.

"I can't do this Jeremy. I can't stand being alone. I can't stand not having any family left." She cried. Stefan beside her and hugged her to him. Before Elena knew it Stefan was thrown across the cemetery. Stefan looked up as Elena turned. "Hello darling." Stefan helped Elena up and pushed her behind him.

"Kol." He smiled. "It's good to see you." Then before Elena could blink, Stefan was laying on the ground dead. Kol advanced on Elena and began throwing her around and breaking bones in her body. Kol grabbed Elena by the throat, blood flowing from her face.

"Any last words? Go ahead Kol. Kill me. You'll be doing me a favor. As you wish darling." He whispered. Suddenly Kol turned at vamp speed, dropping Elena. "How many times do I have to kill you? Jeremy Gilbert." Kol walked toward him. "What's that saying? Kill me once, shame on you. Kill me twice, shame on-"his neck is broken.

Damon appears. "Shut up you original dick." He said with humor. "Elena!? Elena!" Elena looked up, blood dried on her face. She gasped and pulled her little brother to her. "Jeremy!" she whispered. Damon looked around. "Looking for someone?" Damon smiled as he turned around. There was Alaric.

Alaric approached him, then punched him to the ground. "That's for being a bigger dick to Elena than usual." He turned just in time to be tacked with a hug by Elena. "It's good to see you too Elena." She smiled and they heard a groan. She turned and saw Stefan, rubbing the back of his neck.

She ran over to him and helped him up. "Are you okay?" Stefan nodded. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. He won't be for soon." They turned and there stood Silas. "Where is Bonnie? She needs to give me the cure. I want to die." They stood there in silence. They were overcome with a blinding pain in their heads.

Then it let up. "Elena. Elena?" Stefan jumped up. "Elena!?" they looked all around. Damon looked at Stefan. "Okay, we need to find Bonnie. NOW." They raced back to the high school. "Bonnie! Bonnie!" She came running out. "What? You need to give Silas that cure. Why? He doesn't deserve to get what he wants. Bonnie! Elena will be killed if we don't do it!" Bonnie looked down. "Where are they? Right here."

They turned and saw Silas standing there, holding a limp Elena in his arms. "What did you do to Elena?" Bonnie demanded. "Oh don't worry, she's fine. For now." Stefan gritted his teeth. Silas looked at him. "I understand why you love this girl. What do you mean?" Stefan asked in confusion.

"I think that it's time that I show you my true face." They gasped as they saw who was standing there. "I understand why you love this girl, because I loved a girl that looked just like your precious Elena." They looked at him in shock. "I have my own doppelganger!?" Stefan cried.

"Yes you do. And I was in love one of Elena's doppelgangers. Amara. And she was the one that Quetsiyah brutally murdered. Now Bonnie, you need to make a choice. You can either keep the cure or let Elena die or you do give me the cure and your little friend lives." Bonnie stood there, staring at both Silas and Elena.

"For God's sake Bonnie! Give him the damn cure!" Yelled Damon angrily. "Bonnie give him the cure." Said Alaric. Bonnie took the vial from her pocket. "Good now hand it over. Or I swear I will rip her heart out without blinking." Bonnie walked over to him. Suddenly Silas began grunting in pain. He couldn't move his body. "Stefan, take Elena from him. It's okay." He ran over to her at vamp speed and took her.

Silas began turning to stone. "You will never harm anyone that I care about again!" Bonnie yelled. "Bonnie don't do this! BONNIE!" He became completely stone. "Is he dead? Asked Alaric. "No he's just stone. Once blood touches him he will be normal again. Then we need to figure out a place to put him" said Damon. "The quarry." Damon turned and looked at his brother.

"The quarry, where we turned. That is the deepest body of water in Mystic Falls." Damon nodded, and looked at Elena. "Take her home. Ric you are welcome to ride with me. We don't have much longer to see each other. Actually you do." Everyone looked at Bonnie.

"Alaric and Jeremy are flesh and blood. They are alive." Everyone smiled. "Let's get Elena home." Everyone headed to the boarding except for Damon and Alaric. Elena woke up on the way. She was overjoyed, knowing that her brother and guardian were back.

After Jeremy went to sleep, Elena sat next to Stefan on the sofa and stroked his head. "Anything wrong? There was someone that I thought I would get to see tonight." Elena sighed. "I'm sorry Stefan. It's not your fault. I just wish that I could see her. You better mean me." Stefan looked up. "No way." He turned and there she was. "Lexi." He said hugging her. Elena smiled.

"It's nice to see you Elena. You too Lexi." She said with a smile. She decided to leave them be and headed to Stefan's room. She laid on his bed. **'Everything is falling into place. Things are finally better.' **She soon fell asleep. "Well it looks like you are back together." she said with a smile. Stefan nodded returning her smile. "It was nice to see her again. And I'm glad that my best friend is happy." Stefan smiled and it tuned to a frown. "What is it? I wanted to apologize for the way I acted when I was with Klaus. You weren't yourself." Stefan smiled.

They turned on Bon Jovi's _**'Wanted dead or alive.' **_Elena came down and saw them dancing. "Come on Elena! Join us!" said Lexi. Elena joined and the three of them danced and were having fun. Elena headed her phone. "Hello? **Hello Elena. Remember me?"** Stefan looked at Elena. "What do you want? What do you think? I want revenge. Now either you get to the Grill or I swear your precious Damon will be tortured to death." The phone went dead. "What?" asked Stefan. "Conner's back and he wants revenge. And if I don't get to the Grill, then he is going to kill Damon."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"**What?" asked Stefan. "Conner's back and he wants revenge. And if I don't get to the Grill, then he is going to kill Damon."**

Stefan sat on the sofa, his hand on his eyes. "We should have known that he would come back the moment that the veil came down." Elena looked up. "If Conner has Damon, then where is Ric?" Stefan and Lexi looked up.

"Okay we have to figure out what to do." Said Stefan. "We already know what we have to do. I have to go to Conner." Stefan looked at her with disbelief. "What!? Have you lost your mind!? That's what Conner wants!" Elena closed her eyes.  
"Exactly." Elena opened her eyes. Stefan looked at her like she was crazy. "I am not going to let Damon get hurt because of me. I won't allow any of you to get hurt for me." Stefan looked at her then Lexi. "Elena you can't just walk into the grill like that." Said Lexi.

"I am not letting anyone else die for me again! I lost Jeremy. Now I am not losing anyone else! Yes Damon was being an asshole, but that doesn't mean that he deserves to die." Stefan ran his hand down his face.

"So then what Elena? Huh? Then you die! Do you think that that's what everyone wants!?" Elena sighed. "I will not let Damon die for me. Now you are either with me or not. But either way I am going to the grill. And I will get Damon out of there. Now do you trust me?"

Stefan sighed and looked at her. He nodded. "Well you can count me in." they looked over at Lexi. "What? Do you expect me to just sit here while my best friend goes to be the hero? No way." Stefan and Elena smiled. "Thanks Lexi."

Elena came into the grill. It was empty. "Conner? I'm here." Conner came into view. "Well you actually listened. Where's Damon?" Conner laughed harshly. "Are you alone? No I have my friends hiding in my pockets. Don't get smart. It wouldn't be that hard to kill Damon now."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Where is Damon? I want to see that he's okay." Conner laughed. "Come on out." Vaughn came out, holding Damon by his arms. "Elena what the hell are you doing!? Get the hell out of here!" Damon groaned out.

"Okay, you have me now let him go. I will trade myself for Damon. Now let him go. I won't go anywhere." Conner nodded. Vaughn threw Damon down from the bar. Elena ran over to him and helped him up. "What the hell are you doing!? Don't do this Elena. Don't worry about me. Now get out of here." They whispered to each other.

Damon limped outside. Elena turned when she saw that he was out. "Okay now what do you want?" Conner raised a gun and shot her in the chest. She screamed out. She fell and clutched her chest. "Werewolf venom. I'll bet that's nasty." He said with a smug smile.

"How did it feel when you bit and killed me?" Elena looked up. "I won't let you do this to me. It was a mistake. You stabbed me and you attacked my brother. My brother at that time was the only thing that was keeping me going. I wasn't going to let you take him from me."

Conner shot her again in the leg. She groaned out loud again. She was panting. It was already getting hard to breathe. But she was going to fight through this. Damon came out and was met with his brother and Lexi.

Damon walked up and hit his brother. "How could you let her go in there!? He is a hunter out for revenge Stefan! He's going to kill her!" Stefan walked up and grabbed his brother's shoulder. "She has everything under control. We have a plan. Now where is Ric?"

Damon thought about it. "He has to be at the quarry. Conner broke his neck. I guess he didn't know that he was a vamp. Or didn't care." Stefan nodded. Suddenly he heard a scream. They all whipped their heads toward the scream.

They all tuned into their vamp hearing. "Werewolf venom. I'll bet that's nasty." They all looked at each other. "Okay we need to get a hold of Bonnie and Klaus. Get Caroline to call him." They all spread out. Lexi went to go find Caroline, Stefan went to go find Bonnie, and Damon went to go find Alaric.

They all arrives along with Jeremy. "So what's going on? Conner has Elena and he's torturing her. We had a plan but it fell through the moment she was shot with venom." Jeremy's eyes widened. "We have to get her out of there. If we don't then she will die!" Alaric put his hand on his shoulder. "We'll get her out. Just calm down." Jeremy nodded.

Alaric came up. "He doesn't know that I'm a vampire. I can go in there. I can at least see how hurt she really is. I can go through the back." Damon shook his head. "Bad idea. This guy is known to be setting up bombs. You will be blown into a million pieces. And I don't feel like losing my best friend again."

Alaric looked at Damon. "She's dying Damon. I have to do something." He looked at Stefan and nodded. Caroline came up. "Klaus isn't answering but I'm not giving up yet. We will get her out." Alaric nodded and came in the grill through the back way.

He saw Elena laying on the floor, blood surrounding her. She was gasping for breath. The venom was spreading fast. He came in. "So where do you get off terrorizing innocent people." Conner turned, his gun aimed at Alaric. "Who are you? I am the guardian of the 18 year old that you have threatened and shot." Conner laughed cruelly.

"Oh so you do have a guardian Elena? I thought that it was a lie. "He looked back at Alaric. "She killed me. And you call her innocent? That's funny." Alaric walked up to him. "You attacked her brother. If you hurt my brother I would have killed you too." Conner frowned.

He aimed back at Elena. He shot her in the leg again. She screamed. Alaric looked at Conner angrily. "Leave her alone! She doesn't deserve this! She killed me! She deserves much more than what she's getting." Elena looked at Alaric with a smile. It was soon replaced with pain. "It's okay Ric. Just go." She said weakly.

He looked at Elena. "No. I just got you back. I will not leave you behind. I refuse to." Alaric came up and was about to hit Conner when he backed up. "Do you really want to do that?" he said lifting up his jacket revealing the explosives that he had. "This is my bar pal. Youre not going to blow it up."

Alaric pushed Conner and he pulled the string, causing the grill to explode. It sent Lexi, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, and Caroline to the ground. "Elena!" Stefan yelled as he ran toward the burning building. Damon also followed. Alaric came out coughing. He fell and groaned. "I couldn't find Elena anywhere." Stefan looked at eh building. He ran toward it. "Stefan stop!" yelled Lexi, as she chased after him. He jumped into the building. He began coughing. "Elena! Elena where are you!? Elena!"

"Stefan." He heard a hoarse whisper. He rushed over to the spot and there she was. He looked at the beam above her and saw that it was about to fall from the fire. He ran over to her just in time for the beam to fall. It pinned them both to the floor. "Lexi! Damon! Help!"

Their heads whipped around. Damon looked at Caroline and bonnie. "Stay with him." They ran into the fire. "Stefan! Where are you?! Over here!" They ran over, avoiding some falling wood. The got to them. "The beam has us pinned. We have to get this off." They both nodded and lifted. They got them free.

They all ran out and the rest of the grill exploded. They looked up as they saw the flames. Damon looked at Stefan and Elena, lying motionless. He rushed over to them as did Jeremy. "Elena! Elena can you hear us!?" Jeremy yelled. Stefan sat up, with her in his arms.

Her eyes opened slightly. "Thank you Stefan." She fell back unconscious. "We have to get her home. Come on." They all rushed to the boarding house. Caroline was calling Klaus constantly. "Klaus now is not the time to decide that you are over me! Answer the phone!" She yelled as she hung up again.

Elena was laying in Stefan's bed and was resting. Stefan had her hand in his. Her face was glistened with sweat. He actually see the venom spreading through her veins. She hissed in pain as she shifted. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Hey. How bad is it?" Elena shook her head.

"Not that bad. It hurts every now and again." She said and then she was overcome with pain and she cried out. She also started coughing. Stefan looked down at the sheets and saw the blood. She looked up and there was blood running down her lip. Damon backed out of the room.

He stormed down and threw books. "The venom is getting worse! She's already coughing up blood. Pretty soon she will become livid, and hallucinations will start." Damon said in anger. He poured a glass of bourbon and gulped it down.

Elena looked up, sweat running down her face. "Stefan I need you to do something for Me." she said. He looked up at her. "I need you to stake me before I hurt anyone. I want you to hurt me before I became nuts. I couldn't deal with myself if I killed someone."

Tears fell from his eyes. "I won't have to because you are going to be okay. You are going to get through this." He said nodded. "You are going to be okay. You hear me? You are going to graduate with your best friends and me. We are going off to college and we are going to have a life outside of this town."  
Elena nodded and began coughing up blood and cried out. "Stefan make it stop! Please make it stop it hurts! PLEASE!" Stefan came up and hugged her writhing body in his arms. "Please make it stop. Please! PLEASE! PLEASE!"

_**Sorry that it's so short but I will make it up to you guys please R&R  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Elena nodded and began coughing up blood and cried out. "Stefan make it stop! Please make it stop it hurts! PLEASE!" Stefan came up and hugged her writhing body in his arms. "Please make it stop. Please! PLEASE! PLEASE!"**

Elena had fallen asleep due to exhaustion. Stefan stayed by her side, he was afraid to leave her. Tears filled his eyes as he looked at the love of his life, fighting for her own life. Caroline was still trying to get a hold of Klaus with no luck.

Stefan heard a knock and he turned and saw Lexi standing there. He smiled and then he smile was replaced with sorrow. Lexi came over and hugged him. "I can't do this Lexi. How can I watch her go through this? I have been on the other side of the venom and it hurts."

Lexi hugs him a little harder. "She will be fine Stefan. I promise." He looked up at her. "How can you say that? She was begging me to kill her. She wanted me to kill her before she went rabid. She was begging me Lexi." He said tears falling from his eyes. Lexi frowned.

She hated seeing her best friend hurt like this. She looked at Elena, she could see the venom going through her veins. "We have the cure Stefan." He looked up. "Bonnie has the cure. As soon as she takes it, the venom won't be harmful to her anymore. I don't want it."

Stefan turned and saw her eyes open slightly. "I don't want the cure. Everyone else deserves it. I don't." Stefan looked at her with shock. Lexi backed out of the room. "The cure could save your life. But I don't deserve it. You do, Damon does, and anyone does. Everyone but me."

Stefan stood up. "You are doing it again. What? You are being a martyr. It's the same thing as the whole Klaus thing. Yeah and you know if I had done everything that he asked, Jenna would still be alive. Everything that happened that night was my fault. Now I will give up the cure for you."

Stefan walked back over to her and took her hand. "Remember when we were on the cliff on the island and I told you that everyone was there for the cure for themselves. I lied. I wanted the cure for you. Not to fix you, but because you never wanted to be this person. I wanted to free you from all that grief that you felt when you first turned."

"I wanted to spare you the pain of Jeremy. I wanted to make sure that you didn't suffer enough until you finally shut your emotions off. I wanted you to skip all the pain that you felt when you turned the switch again." Elena looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I love you Elena. I couldn't bear it if I lost you. Please take the cure. And be with me for a little while longer. Don't ask me to kill you." She put her hand to his cheek. "It will be okay Stefan I promise." Stefan looked down. "I love you. And I am going to get through this." Stefan nodded. He smiled. "I'm going to go downstairs and tell them how you are doing."

Elena nodded and fell back asleep. Stefan came downstairs. He walked outside and threw a glass at the front of the house. Damon came out. "What's going on? Elena is in there dying and she refuses to take the cure. She says that she owes it to us to have the decision. She was up there begging me to end her pain. I can't kill her Damon." Tears filled his eyes. "I can't."

Damon came up and hugged his brother. "We will fix this brother. I have been on the other side of a bite. She still has a little longer until she starts hallucinating and getting rabid. If we have to we will drive down there. Damon that's a 13 hour drive! She'll never make it that long. She is already starting to cough up blood."

Damon got mad and looked down. Caroline called Klaus again. "**Caroline?** Klaus! Oh my god! I could kiss you right now! **I might take you up on your offer there love.** Please Klaus we need your help. **With what love? Is this still about Tyler? **No, Elena was shot with werewolf venom and is dying. Please Klaus come and help her. **Sure Love."**

They heard the door open. Klaus, Stefan, and Damon were standing there. "And by the way love, 20 voicemails aren't necessary." He said over the phone. Caroline smiled. Klaus put his phone down. "Now what's the price for you helping Elena?" Asked Alaric.

"What makes you think there is one?" Asked Klaus innocently. "Because you never just do a favor out of the goodness of your heart." Said Alaric. "I ask for nothing. Just that your little witch friend Bonnie puts the veil back up. Kol isn't being really nice to Elijah and I in New Orleans." He said with raised eyebrows.

Everyone focused on Bonnie. She nodded. Klaus came up to the room and the bed was empty. "Where is she?" Klaus asked. Stefan and Damon raced up to the room. "Shit! She got out! She's hungry and she will kill." They all turned and raced downstairs. "Caroline come with us and help us find Elena. She got out."

Alaric walked up. "Jeremy and I will search around the house." They all nodded and scattered. "I can try a spell while you guys look for her." They all split up and went searching. Elena stumbled through the busy streets of the square. She crouched and began vomiting blood.

"Excuse me are you okay?" Elena looked up. "Elena!?" she looked up and saw Matt standing there. "Matt. I need help." Matt raced over to her and picked her up. "What happened? Bonnie put the veil down and Conner attacked me. He shot me with bullets that were covered in werewolf venom."

Matt looked down at her. She was covered in sweat and she was shaking in his arms. "I'm going to get you home. I promise." Elena put her head to his chest. His heartbeat was echoing in her ears. She could fell her eyes vamp out. "Matt put me down." Matt looked down.

"No not until I get you home. Matt please, I don't want to hurt you. I'm begging you." Matt looked at her. "I know you won't hurt me." Elena was fighting with herself trying to keep herself from biting him. She raised her head to his neck. Her fangs pierced through his skin. He grunted in pain.

Elena couldn't stop and that scared her. "Elena, please stop. Elena. Elena! Elena!" he yelled trying to get her to stop. She stopped and she cried. "Matt I am so sorry! I am so, so, so sorry!" she cried out. He rubbed her back. "Don't worry. It's okay." he said soothingly.

She began coughing and the started to throw up blood again. She cried out in pain as she coughed. He grabbed his phone. "**Matt, hey I'm sorry but we are a little busy.** I hope it's trying to find Elena. **Have you found her?** Yeah and she is not good. She's vomiting blood and she's in pain. We are in the square near the Grill. **We will be right there Matt.**

Caroline quickly called the Salvatore's and they raced to the square. Stefan picked her up. "I attacked someone. I attacked Matt. I almost killed him." she said as tears fell from her eyes. "It's okay. You weren't yourself. Matt is okay. See he's right here." Matt took her hand and held it in his. "Yep I'm righthere Elena." She looked up at him. "Matt I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Matt shook his head.

"Don't worry about it." He said with a smile. Klaus bit his wrist and put it to her lips. "There you go love. There you go. Drink up." Elena did and she felt the pain from the venom disappear. She smiled at Stefan and looked at Klaus.

"Thank you." she whispered. Klaus nodded and walked away. Caroline followed and stopped him. "Thank you so much Klaus. You saved my best friends life." She said with a smile. Klaus returned her smile. "You should really think of joining me in New Orleans Caroline."

Caroline looked at him. "Get away from the drama that you go through every day." Caroline smiled. "I will as soon as I know that my family and friends are safe." Klaus looked down but picked his head up with a smile.

"Very well. Are you guys still going to be able to graduate?" Caroline laughed. "Graduation is tomorrow night." Klaus nodded. "I think that I will be there." He walked away. Caroline smiled. She turned and saw Stefan panicked Elena up and began carrying her to his car.

Stefan drove Elena back to the boarding house. She got out and opened the door, only to be attacked in a hug by Alaric and Jeremy. "Thank goodness you are safe." Said Jeremy. Elena chuckled. She looked past Alaric and Jeremy at Stefan. "I told you that I would get through this. Sometimes you just have to believe me."

Stefan smiled and looked down. Bonnie came out. "The veil won't be up till tomorrow." They all nodded. They all fell asleep that night easily. Damon was sitting by the fireplace. He was ready to leave. He was ready to follow the deal that he and Stefan made.

He was ready to let Elena go. "Well I thought the night that Jeremy sought me out when you and Elena were fighting was bad. You look worse." Damon looked up in shock. He couldn't believe who he was seeing. "Rose." He said with a smile.

"Hello Damon." Damon slept well that night. Stefan and Elena got up early that morning to a crash downstairs. They crept downstairs and looked around. Stefan was thrown across the house and Elena turned in tome to be grabbed by the neck.

"Hello Elena. Did you miss me?" She choked. "Katherine. Always classy." She broke Katherine's wrist. "You know what? I think that it's unfair. You have been getting all the luck lately. You have always gotten what you wanted." She said as she kicked Elena.

"I never had a prom! I never had a graduation!" she said throwing her to the ground over and over again. Stefan came toward her. "Katherine leave her alone!" Katherine stabbed him in the back and broke the wood in his back.

Katherine turned and got punched by Elena. "Leave him alone!" she yelled. "I was running my entire life! I was unable to have a family that loved me! I never had the Salvatore that I wanted! I never got anything! You stole all my happiness!" Katherine yelled. Elena stood up.

"I stole your happiness!? You killed my brother!" She yelled throwing Katherine. "I'll admit that was nasty." Elena growled out and attaked her again. Katherine took a piece of wood and stabbed Elena with it. "You missed." She broke Katherine's neck.

She looked at Stefan and ripped the wood from his back. He cried out in pain. She hugged him to her. Everyone came running out. Elena looked up in shock. "Rose!?" She smiled and awkwardly waved. "Hey Elena." Elena smiled and nodded.

"What the hell is Katherine doing here?" asked Damon. "Good question." Stefan said getting up. Elena looked at Katherine's body. "Elena remember. Control." She looked at Stefan. "I'm fine. Yes I still want to rip her heart out but I got it under control." She said with a smile.

Caroline called them later on and told them to get ready for Graduation. Bonnie came back out. "I was told that I had to put the veil back up tonight. But I think that I have enough magic to bring Lexi, and Rose back." They looked at her in shock.

Damon smiled and hugged Rose to him. Lexi smiled and looked at Stefan. "Are we ready to graduate?" They all looked at each other and nodded. They all made it to the bleachers. Bonnie's dad came up. "I want to welcome you all to this ceremony. And let's give a round of applause for the class on 2013!"

The crowd erupted in applause. "You know not to be picking favorites but I'm especially proud of this graduate. My beautiful daughter Bonnie Bennett. Matt Donovan. Caroline Forbes. Elena Gilbert. Stefan Salvatore. Congratulations to these graduates!"

The crowd went wild. Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline erupted in tears. "We really did it. We made it to graduation. We are all here." All of them hugged.

_**I'm still working on it! Please keep up the reviews! Thanks guys!**_


End file.
